Toshikazu Hazamada
Toshikazu Hazamada is a minor antagonist in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, but later becomes friends with Koichi Hirose. Appearance/Personality Toshikazu initially is shown having a tall appearance, but later in the story shrinks for unknown reasons (not different from Tamami Kobayashi). He has a quiet and timid personality, Josuke not even knowing about his existence even though they studied in the same school. He holds hatred for popular people, even attacking his own stand after he adopted Josuke's appearance. He also believes that stand users were destined to encounter. When his life is read by Rohan Kishibe it is revealed how disgusting he is: he enjoys abusing anything weaker than him, from animals to his own little brother in class, worrying not to let anyone see it. He also wishes to grow courage to rape Junko, the girl he has a crush on and once made Surface mimic. This makes Rohan despise him, claiming no one would want to read a story with a character like him. Synopsis History Toshikazu is a high school student who who was given stand abilities by Keicho Nijimura using the Bow and Arrow. He had been rumored to have had an argument with his friend the night before his friend dug out his own eyeball with a ballpoint pen. The friend's motive for doing this was unknown as he said he already had the eyeball in his hand before realizing what he was doing. Apparently, the friend had been taken control of by his stand Surface, spurring Tamami Kobayashi to investigate. Diamond is Unbreakable Knowing that Koichi Hirose and Josuke Higashikata were searching for stand users, Tamami told them about Toshikazu's incident with his friend, suspecting it to be caused by a stand. After searching the school, Josuke decides to break open Toshikazu's locker. Inside he finds a strange wooden doll, whom turns out to be Toshikazu's stand, Surface. After the stand copies Josuke's image and renders him unable to move, Toshikazu appears from behind some lockers and explains that he wishes for Jotaro to leave town. Josuke tries to attack Surface, but is unable to do so with his stand range. Surface forces Josuke to elbow Koichi and then stab himself in the eye with a pen. Assuming he had knocked Josuke unconscious, Toshikazu and Surface, still disguised as Josuke, make their way to meet up with Jotaro. They meet Tamami and Surface fools him, making Tamami think that's Josuke, and knocks him out with a brick. After calling Jotaro to meet up with them at the train station, the disguised Surface is greeted by many school girls, which angers Toshikazu. He attempts to punch his own stand, but realizes that it is made of wood, and ends up hurting himself. Surface rebukes Toshikazu for his actions since he has seemed to have taken Josuke's personality. Toshikazu wipes the blood from his hand upon a nearby motorcycle. The owner of the motorcycle finds the smudge on his car however, and begins to insult Toshikazu. Surface comes from behind and knocks out the Motorcycle owner's friend and then grabs the owner from behind. Toshikazu pulls out a scalpel and attempts to cut the man from the inside of his mouth, but is stopped when broken glass is thrown at him. Surface catches the glass and realizes that it was thrown by Josuke. Josuke is able to reform the broken glass back into a bottle removing Surface's right hand in the process. This allows Josuke and Koichi to run up ahead to meet Jotaro. Josuke and Koichi arrive at Jotaro first, but Surface manages to take control of Josuke again. However, before he is able to attack Jotaro, the motorcycle owner and his friend from before appear, healed and instructed by Josuke to where Toshikazu was. They drag Toshikazu off, beating him to the point of hospitalization. Josuke, having broken free of Surface's ability, destroys the wooden doll. In the hospital Josuke and Jotaro question him about Akira Otoishi, but Toshikazu denies knowing anything, but they will surely encounter him because stand users are destined to meet each other. Due to Toshikazu's belief that every stand user is destined to meet one another by a thin line of fate. Toshikazu appears later, now much smaller than before, wanting to befriend Koichi Hirose, as both are fans of mangaka Rohan Kishibe. They visit Rohan and Toshikazu becomes fascinated with his work, even though Koichi is a little scared of his methods (cutting open a spider still alive to examine its inside). The two end up sneaking into Rohan's desk to see his drawings, but are affected by his stand Heaven's Door. Toshikazu has his personality read, but Rohan comes to the conclusion that he is unsuitable for his work and leaves him alone. He only appears again after Shigekiyo Yangus death, being warned about Yoshikage Kira. At the end of the series, he comes to say goodbye to Reimi Sugimoto. Trivia *He hoped to have never encounter Kira, after the meeting with all the stand users in Morioh. As he wishes, this never happens. *His shrinking is possibly due to him being "humbled" by Josuke & Koichi, showing that he shrunk in spirit as well as size. This is evident since he did not put up much of a fight against Rohan. References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Toshikazu Hazamada